The Love Doctor
by tigergirl123
Summary: While Shifu and the rest of the five are gone,Tigress and po are left alone and po has a hard time telling tigress how much he feels about her,so he comes to me..the love doctor :D,but sometimes it don't plan the way i thought it would
1. Chapter 1

Did someone call me?,The love doctor XD,there will only be 2 chapters

As Shifu Left po and tigress in charge of the jade palace while shifu goes and talk with the master councils,now that even the rest of the five went somewhere,po and tigress was by themselves,Po had his chance to tell tigress how much he loved her but he never had the guts,Shifu looks at them

"Are you sure you two can watch over the jade place for the night"Shifu said

"Yes master.."Tigress bows

"Yah we would be training all hour.."Po scratched his belly while tigress walked back in

"Good..don't mess up.."Shifu said and walks down the stairs

Now that Shifu was gone,Po smiles as he was going back in

"Hey tigress i was wondering that-"

Tigress shuts the door on him

"Tigress?,Tigress?"He start pounding on the door

"Okay Okay,Very funny tigress..this is because i snored so loud last night isn't it?"Po snickers as he put his paws on his hips

No response..,And it started to rain

"Tigress?"He started to whine as he pounds on the door again"Tigress?!"He Whines

He sighed,This was gonna be a total disaster This was his only chance to be with tigress,Before the rest of the five left,Mantis and monkey went to him

"Hey po are you okay?"Mantis said hopping on po's shoulder

"I don't know what to do mantis,I love tigress..but im having a hard time.."Po sighed

"well,I was gonna use this just in case of a dating emergency!"Monkey got a business card and gave it to po

"Go see Tigergirl the love doctor she will help you out.."Monkey said and left

"Okay.."Po smiled,this might be it

He walks out of the valley and to a village it was a busy place,he looks at a near by house

"This must be the place?"He knocks on the door

Two White tiger boy cubs stood by the door,they had a collar around their necks and a rope leash that was long enough to go up the stairs

"May we help you?"One cub said,his name was Devin

"Yes im here to see the Love doctor?"Po ask politely

"You mean our sister?,Come this way.."The other cub named Evan

Po slowly went in,the place was huge and clean,they walk up the stairs,and come near to a pink door with hearts,Devin knocks the door

"WHAT!"i said,Po's eyes widen

"You got another customer.."Evan said

"Oh...,be right there.."I said,soon i slowly open the door

I was a Maltese Tiger,Teenager with a Golden vest and black pants,and my eyes was light blue

"May I help you?"I put my paws on my hips

"Are you TigerGirl The Love Doctor?"Po Gulps

"Yes?.."I said slowly

"You seem so young to be a love doctor"Po said

"You got a problem with me?"I snarled,I was only 15,so what

"No No"Po shakes his head

"But..Can you help me I got a love problem.."Po said quietly

I Chuckled and turn around

"So you have a love problem?,Come in.."She sat down on a chair and place her paws on her purple desk,i had spy cameras,computers and laptops around

Po came in

"Sit.."I said nicely,offering a seat for po

He sat down

"Now,who's this girl you have a problem?"I put my paws under my chin waiting for an answer

"Well,Her name is Tigress...and I-"

"Wait Wait Wait...Your Asking Tigress Out aren't you?"My eyes widen

"Well yes..."Po smiled

"Boy I'll pray for you.."Having one paw on my chin and my elbow on the desk and my eyes widen while slowly shaking my head

"Why?"Po was confused,why would she pray for him?

"Because,many guys wanted to date tigress before you even met her.."I said taking out some paperwork

"Like..Pixel James.."I take out of photo of him,Po looks at it

"He lost his courage to talk to any girl,and has been single ever since.."I said

Vixel James was a Red Fox,When he kissed tigress by surprised and she claws his cheek and his eyes was bleeding

"wow.."Po started to shake

"And Grim Charles.."I take out another photo

Grim Charles was a male strong Orange Tiger who looks like he's in the hospital,and bandages wrapped up all around him

"His Date was a disaster..."I said

"And there are some photos I burned cause they was to...dirty,very bloody,and missing body parts"I said

"Body parts?"Po's eyes widen

"Luckily i like you po,you seem like a perfect guy for her.."I smiled

"Why thank you..TigerGirl"He smiled too

"You can call me Chloe or Crystal.."I said

"Okay.."Po nods

"Now...i have a plan we can call-"

"CRYSTAL!"my mom calls my name

"WHAT?!"i yelled,so loud po had to cover his ears

"DO YOU WANT SOME PIZZA HOT POCKETS?!"My mom said

"MOM IM BUSY DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN IM DOING MY JOB!"i yelled again

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!"My mom said and I start to sighed and slam my head on the desk

"HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU GET A ATTITUDE WITH ME,IM YOUR MOTHER YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BAD ATTITUDE SOME WHERE ELSE CAUSE IM NOT HAVING IT!"My mom said,while my head was still on the desk

"FINE!,do you want some pizza hot pockets?"I said to my mom then looked at po

"Um..sure?"Po said

"YAH MOM WE WILL WANT SOME PIZZA HOT POCKETS..."i yelled

"So you can leave me alone.."I mumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT?"my mom said

"DANG WHAT YOU GOT?,DUMBO EARS?!"I yelled

"OH YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THEM PIZZA HOT POCKETS NOW!"my mom said

It got quiet again,so I continued

"Okay so here's the plan.."I smiled

* * *

*Later on*

Po walks up to tigress and takes a deep breath

"Tigress."Po said,and tigress turns around looking at him

"Yes po?"She said

"I-i wanna ask if you would like to have dinner with me..i can cook everything we like?"He shakes

After an awkward silence,Tigress blinks a few times,she liked po but did he feel the same way?

"Sure po.."She smiled

"Really?!..Yes!"He jumps in the air and runs

"WOOO!"

Tigress giggles and walks away

* * *

*Night*

Po had a picnic on a hill that shows a beautiful view of the lake,as the moon shines in the water making it sparkle and shine

"So you are good to go?"I said in a Black ear speaker

"Yah its gonna be perfect.."Po said

"Good now repeat everything i say okay?"I said

"Okay.."Po said,soon tigress came and sat down

"Its beautiful isn't it?"Tigress said looking at the stars

"But not as beautiful as you tigress"I said,knowing that po will repeat

"But not as beautiful as you tigress.."Po said smoothly

Tigress eyes widen and quickly looks at him

"Po?,you really mean that?"Tigress said

"Yah, theirs no girl who can compete at your beauty"I said

"Yah,theirs no girl who can compete at your beauty.."Po said

"Thank you po.."She slightly blushed

"Your doing great!"I said

My mom bust in the door

"CRYSTAL I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IT'S BED TIME"

"MOM IT'S NOT EVEN 12:00 STOP BUGGING ME LIKE A PEST!"i growl

"MOM!"Po repeated and Tigress eyes widen"IT'S NOT EVEN 12:00 STOP BUGGING ME LIKE A PEST!,Grrrrrr!"Po repeated

"Po?"Tigress said

"DON'T CALL ME NO PEST,IM YOU MOTHER AND YOUR MY DAUGHTER NOT MY TEENAGE DAUGHTER BOSS!"my mom yells

"WELL FOR THE FACT IS I AM A TEENAGE DAUGHTER BOSS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I AM THEN WHY BOTHER ME IN THE FIRST PLACE,WHY GIVE BIRTH TO ME! WHY DID YOU HAVE ME THEN MOM,I LOVED YOU AS MY MOTHER AND NOW YOU JUST YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON!"I said

"WELL FOR THE FACT IS I AM A TEENAGE DAUGHTER BOSS"Po said,Tigress eyes widen even more

"AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I AM THEN WHY BOTHER ME IN THE FIRST PLACE,WHY GIVE BIRTH TO ME! WHY DID YOU HAVE ME THEN MOM,I LOVED YOU AS MY MOTHER AND NOW YOU JUST YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON!"Po repeated

"Po this is getting weird"Tigress was getting up

My eyes widen

"Omg,i am so sorry!"I gasped

"Omg,i am so sorry!"Po said

"it's okay po,but im not your mother.."Tigress walks away,giggling

"I got her?"Po whispered

"You got her!"I smiled

"Now time for plan B"I smiled

* * *

Plan A worked better than i expected XD


	2. Chapter 2:Plan B

The End :D

* * *

"Okay so you remember the plan?"I said,as Po was back at my house

"Yes,Give her these flowers and read this poem to her"Po said

"Good now go"I smiled,and pushed him away

As po walks away,a tear comes rolling down my cheek and i wipe it

"My po is growing up"I said

Now Po was standing by Tigress's Door at the student barracks he takes a big gulp,He knocks at her door

"Hold On.."Tigress said

Po started to hear footsteps coming to the door,he started sweating,Tigress opens her door

"Yes po?"She said

"Here Tigress!,i got you some flowers"Po gave her flowers

Tigress slowly takes them,it was tiger Lilly flowers,she sniffed them

"Um thank you po"She smiled,and kept sniffing the flowers

Po was shaking a bit as he takes out the note,he sighed and stops shaking and plucked up the courage

"Tigress..."He calls her

"Yah po?"She stops sniffing and looks at him

Po clears his throat and start reading

"_Ever since you hated me,when i became a kung fu master_"He Reads it

She blinks a few times

"_our friendship grew though out the years and i couldn't stop thinking about you_"Po said,Tigress started to blush

"_At night when we sleep,And The Day When We Train,Your Kung Fu Inspired Me Tigress,You Was always my favorite to train.._"Po said,Tigress smiles when he said that

"_I never had the guts to tell you this but..._"He looks strait into her eyes pausing at that part of the poem,he takes a big gulp

"_i love you master tigress and i hope you feel the same for me_"He got on his knees and placed the paper on his chest and looks up at her

After a silent response

"_Don't give me that poem,i can tell already_"Tigress said a poem,taking the paper po got and balls it up and throws it

"_i love you po now kiss me already_"She ended her poem,Po stood up and they pressed their lips together,kissing and tigress wrapped her arms around his neck

I was looking at them from the spy camera

"In all my 4 years I have been in service with alot of lovers,but this,this is just too beautiful!"I cried

Po smiles as he makes tigress lean down almost to the floor as they kept kissing,Shifu and the rest came and gasped

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"Shifu yells at them

Po and Tigress's eyes widen,they stopped kissing and looked at them,po drops tigress and she fell to the ground

"We was um...training?"Po smiled weakly

I Cut Off my camera,Po talks to me on the ear speaker as shifu looked like he was gonna karate chop po

"Crystal,alittle help here?"He whispered

I lean back on my chair and put my paw on the back of my head and i sighed

"Sorry po i can't help you on this one..i wish i could"I smiled

"Mommy.."Po shakes and shifu came at him

last thing i hear is screaming then i put my ear speakers away

"Good luck po"I said in my head and was slowly closing my eyes,drifting into a peaceful dream

My mom kicks the door open,she had a belt

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IT WAS TIME FOR BED,NOW YOU GETTING THE PRICE!"she holds out her belt

"Mom im too old to get whooped!"I backed away

"I don't care..."She smiles

I jumped out the window and start running though the hills,while my mom was chasing after me with the belt

"AHHHHHH!"i said running away

The End XD

* * *

XD Hahaha Crystal run for your life D:


End file.
